Private Paranormals
by CapturedByNoodles
Summary: Private Paranormals isn't just any supernatural investigation group. They are Chicago's one and only, ass kicking, spirit research team. Though every case has been a bust with Naruto at the helm, what will he do when a real mystery comes out of the woodwork? And said mystery leads him into the dashing arms of one handsome skeptic.
1. The First Case

**Author's Rant:** Yeesh. This...this somehow happened.

* * *

**The First Case**

* * *

This wasn't the profession he imagined having when he was in grade school.

In fact, Kiba Inuzuka vaguely recalled wanting to be a veterinarian, since working with animals had always been his strong suit and raising Akamaru has been one of the greatest experiences of his life. But regardless of reason, and despite him being an average joe, he ended up here; stuck in a room that was akin to a refrigerator, and he wasn't liking it one bit.

If he wanted to freeze his balls off, he would've stuck his nut sack in a bag of ice or something. Kiba sadly noted that, while his life long dream was to cater to canines and pets alike, he'd ended up somebody elses lapdog in the long run. Or rather, the chew toy for a bunch of rabid rottweilers, and it was a shame he let it happen.

"This isn't funny guys!" He made sure to emphasize loudly and proudly, kicking the back of the bed to show just how tasteless _this_ was. _This,_ in reference to, the state of his appearance, because if there was one thing Kiba Inuzuka treasured, it was his_ dignity_. If people got wind that he was dressed in nylon stockings, a Kimono, and a girl's wig, the young bachelor was sure that he'd never get laid in this town again; or this country, for that matter. So excuse him if he wasn't in the liveliest of spirits. Cross dressing wasn't a hobby he wanted to take up any time soon.

Taking a deep breath Kiba mustered up the courage that he knew he had, deep, deep inside. And trust that he had to look _especially deep_ this time, considering he was teetering on the edge of borderline insanity, _this _close to taking the costume off and storming out of this dank room. Squinting his eyes through the sheets of black that seemed to encompass his vision, he let out a shaky breath, trying to calm himself down. At the moment, while his friends were cozied up in a living room by a warm fire, he had to sit in the middle of a vacant bedroom in the dark. By himself. With nothing but the possible dead and the termites to keep him company. So in the same breath that he swore revenge, Kiba prayed that he would make it out of this one alive.

It was a wonder why he joined this luckless group in the first place. Well, he didn't necessarily join. He was dragged into it just like he was dragged into all of his pea brained colleagues schemes; and as long as that guy existed, he was doomed.

Sheesh he was an idiot.

Kiba figured he might as well start writing his will now, because he'd be damned if he made it out of this little strategy of theirs unscathed.

"Jerk..."

Why was _he _always the bait?

"You know you guys suck right?" Kiba called to seemingly no one in particular. A bunch of static came from a nearby pillow before someone responded. **A lot** of someones. With not exactly the apologetic words he'd been looking for.

"Don't complain,"the first person said boredly._  
_

"Y-you'll be f-fine," a feminine voice added on shyly. However the last one to speak, like usual, had an air of uptight, irreplaceable arrogance to it. Kiba could practically feel him sneer as he said_, _"You actually look kind of pretty, for a mutt."It almost made him gag, but Kiba relented from letting his loose tongue get the better of him. Slurring wasn't very ladylike, after all.

"How long do ya think it'll take him to piss his pants this time?" A distinct voice snickered from among the others, clearly trying their best not to bust out laughing midst the crappy sound of the twenty dollar device. This voice, unlike the others, was bubbling with buckets of cheer. Just the sound of that voice made Kiba jump out of his seat to glare directly into the hidden camera in the room, because when this was all over, he had very specific plans to make that person go away for a _very_ long time. "Shut up Fox face!" he snapped over the walkie-talkie."You try sitting here in the dark and see how you like it!"

It took guts to do this shit. Guts a certain leader he knew didn't have. But the aforementioned party still persisted, chortling over the audio device like it was no one's business.

"Awww, is wittle Kiba afwaid of the dark? Man up will ya! Besides, you look the most like the girl in the picture. I swear you could've been distant relatives or somethin'."

"But Hinata could've done it—she's a girl!" Kiba retorted logically. "And anyways, it's pretty obvious that I sound like a dude, what if the ghost notices?" His appearance may be different but the way he spoke wasn't fooling anyone.

"Lady Hinata would not have been a suitable candidate," a rich baritone countered immediately, eliciting a gentle sorry from the girl into the speaker. "And too answer that last question, it's rather simple: don't talk. You'll be saving us all the headache."

"Oooh! Burn!" Someone guffawed.

"You too, Uzumaki."

Now such laughter ceased.

Ha, well that served him right.

"I'm getting real tired of your shit Naruto." The brunet made sure to state, though it was blatantly obvious from the get go. Naruto cracked a blinding smile towards the image where Kiba was displayed, poking at his digitized form in mock provocation but knowing full well he couldn't feel it. "Oh _yeah?_ Well if you don't like it, than come here and do something about it—oh wait." Here came the choppy snort. "I'm allllllll the way over heeeere."_  
_

Kiba's lips twitched.

Those were fighting words.

"Just wait till I—"

_"_—As much as I'm enjoying listening to you two argue, you mind toning it down? Jeez..." another man tiredly cut in, not having spoken this whole time but feeling it necessary since they were both being annoying. "I'm picking up a reading."Everyone's eyes moved towards the monitor instantly where Kiba was displayed. All were completely silent. Their shoulders tensed in anticipation. It was show time boys and girls, and it was time to deploy the heavy artillery.

A merry atmosphere now turned serious as a whiskered boy took a seat in front of the TV screens with the rest of **P**rivate **P**aranormal in tow. Watching the room closely Hinata Hyuga, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara and Naruto Uzumaki readied themselves for the operation to commence as a dark shadow began to rise from the floorboards, bending and twisting into a distinguishable shape of a women. The ring leaders wheat brows rose comically, a wide spread grin infecting his face. "Bingo!" He shouted. Everyone's breaths hitched. They couldn't believe it. Naruto had hit the nail on the head!

"She actually appeared?" Neji said surprised, but with a lingering hint of skepticism. "I didn't think this would work, Uzumaki...but you proved me wrong." Was that praise? Was the ice queen actually praising him? Naruto's chest swelled with pride.

"Well, naturally," Naruto responded bashfully, scratching his cheek. "I'm just pretty awesome, aren't I?"

"Now you're getting ahead of yourself."

He guessed not.

"U-uh..." Hinata muttered, coming in between the two of them with a shy smile, "A-are you ready to begin?"

"Is Commander-Asshole stationed outside the door?" Naruto asked, childishly fiddling with the knobs on his machine.

"Ah, yes...h-he's right where you put him." Hinata timidly said, pointing towards the monitor where Sai stood by the bedroom door, looking his usual emotionless self. The guy could be neck deep in evil spirits, and he still wouldn't bat an eye. Naruto didn't know which was creepier sometimes, Sai or ghosts? It was still a mystery, that's for sure.

"I p-put the charms all around the house...j-just in case it tries to escape they will contain it inside of the bedroom. And if the other spirits try to interfere, Sai will dispel them...s-so, I think we're prepared."

"You're so awesome, Hinata!"

The young priestess turned every shade of red imaginable. Naruto leaned over in his chair to smile at her. "You're pretty cool, yanno?" His face was **so** **close**. So close, in fact, the troubled girl was confident she was seeing stars.

"Hinata...?" Naruto called, noticing a glazed look on her face. All the while Hinata was imagining different scenarios in her head, all of which led to Naruto passionately kissing her. What if Naruto _did kiss_ her?

"HellooOo?"

Maybe she was ready. She really liked Naruto after all. She had liked him for a while, maybe even _possibly_-

"I-I'm..." She squeaked.

. . . loved him.

_THUD_

Neji covered his face with his hand and hissed, "I _knew_ it," sending a hateful glare towards Naruto who flailed his hands around and screamed, "What did I do?!" Neji figured this would happen. This _always _happens at least _once _during every investigation, and the next time Neji promised he would bring some padding's for the floor to cushion her fall. He couldn't afford the risk of his cousin cracking her skull, merely because she was a victim to an **unhealthy** crush on a certain moron of theirs.

"Women," the man muttered incredulously with a click of his tongue.

He didn't understand them nor did he try too as he lifted her up, gently placing her on the couch. Why did it have to be Naruto? It sickened him that a mere mortal would have such an immense effect on Hinata, whereas in the presence of potential spirits the young female remained completely calm. Despite knowing for a while about the huge crush Hinata had on Naruto, Neji still didn't want to believe that his cousin, _powerful_ head priestess of the Hyuga shrine would not fall victim to a demon—oh no—but to an idiot like Naruto Uzumaki. It just didn't make sense to him. He was a renowned _genius_ and even _he_ couldn't figure it out. Moreover, the worst part was that everyone knew about her thing for Naruto _except _Naruto.

And it would've been understandable if it weren't so **obvious, **but it was, which only further proved how indescribably mindless the blonde was.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Naruto asked innocently, which made the sides of Neji's mouth twitch.

"No thanks to you," Neji bit out, temperament rising.

"How is this MY fault?!" Naruto yelled.

"If you'd been busy working instead of playing around she wouldn't have fainted."

"I just gave her a compliment, where's the harm in that?"

"I thought you'd see the harm considering she **collapsed **just now."

"How the hell was I supposed to know huh!" the blond cried, hovering over Hinata like a fruit fly with this look on his face that made Neji want to abandon all etiquette and strangle him.

Shikamaru coughed from his corner of the room to gain Naruto's attention. He was getting a headache from all the noise. He wanted to get this over with smoothly so he could go home and play Shogi with his dad. "She probably tired herself out," Shikamaru lied, straight faced. "Let's focus on figuring out whether or not the poltergeist in the Jhonson's home is even a poltergeist." He finished with a yawn. Energetic as ever.

Naruto seemed satisfied with that answer for now as cerulean hues became fixated once more on the screen. Determined. Curious. And with such passion that Neji was once again reminded why they all followed him in the first place. After all, the six of them had been stuck together for almost five months, and they were completely engrossed in this new and strange world where the lines between the living and the deceased were blurred. They weren't just any supernatural investigation group: they were** P**rivate** P**aranormals, Chicago's one and only, ass kicking, spirit research team. Cleverly initialized as P.P, which sounds like pee pee, (since Naruto wasn't all too mature about picking the name) they take on as many cases as they can find, eager to find some proof of life beyond a physical form.

Neji didn't like Naruto at first. In fact, he'd been put off by his personality when he met him at his university. Everything spelled trouble, brash stupidity, and if there was one thing Neji still couldn't figure out was how such a normal guy could eat such an_ abnormal_ size of instant noodles without having his stomach pumped. But some way or another all of them, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Sai, and even the sloth Shikamaru were lead to each other with little to no regrets. Whether by fate or by chance, they would never know.

Kiba nervously looked up into the hidden camera, clearly seconds away from shitting himself as this ghastly apparition formed in front of him. 'This better work.' he thought somberly. 'This better work Naruto or I'm haunting your ass in the afterlife.'

Naruto than stood up in that instant and took a deep breath.

All traces of silliness were replaced with alarming concentration to his task.

"Let's get started-"

* * *

"-ON GETTING SO DRUNK WE CAN'T STAND TO TAKE THE BLUE LINE HOME YO!" Kiba shouted, waving his arms around like a wild chimpanzee in a small bar on the corner of state street.

A bust.

The case had been a bust, and like usual, the team of investigators were back to the drawing board, trying to figure out which place to hit next (if their was anything at all.) Turns out like most of their so called "hauntings", this one had been a total hoax. It was exciting at first. Kiba almost lost his shit when he saw that figure seep from the floorboards, completely dead set on high tailing it out of there because, let's face it, he didn't sign up to be slaughtered. But he wasn't so happy when he noticed that behind the curtain in the Jhonson's room was a projector- needless to say, Neji had elegantly, and most effectively, tongue lashed the family for wasting a bunch of college students time.

Supposedly the Jhonson's had been haunted by the dead mother who previously owned the house, a young Japanese women by the name of Hiraki, who lost her daughter in a terrible fire. And acting on that assumption Kiba had been forced to _dress _just like the women's daughter, hoping to draw the spirit out. If Naruto's logic, again, was a testament to the revolting sight.

Kiba glared at Naruto through the corner of his eye.

"Never again."

It wasn't an opinion, but a statement.

Naruto knew his friends were pissed off at him again for leading them to a shitty case. At the corner of the bar they had come to, Neji was rambling about how he didn't come to America to be made a fool of, and Naruto slapped a hand to his forehead in frustration. Everytime they failed, the Hyuga would rant about the same shit.

Hinata and Neji were originally priests at their fathers temple in Kyoto. From the esteemed Byakugan sect, they had been trained since birth to deal with troublesome spirits, but Neji continued to ramble how such potential was wasted here. Hinata rubbed his shoulder soothingly and told him it would be different next time, but Neji swatted her away and chugged another beer impressively down his throat.

"No respect!" He seethed.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the sight of him. He wouldn't be the one to carry Neji home if he wrecked himself like last time.

He'd started this club, at first, out of boredom. Maybe it was all those episodes of Ghost hunters that got him interested in forming a supernatural research team. Originally, Naruto had hated ghosts. Once Kiba brought a copy of "The Ring" to his dorm room, and needless to say, he spent weeks without a television for fear that something would pop out of it. However, after his parents passed away in an accident, the boy had become interested in spirits. Probably as a last ditch resort to get over their tragic deaths. But what he did find was an outlet for his stress; a rush of testosterone that brought a spark of excitement to his life. Albeit it _was _a little strange, and it took forever to get the schools approval, he had rushed out at once and researched his head off to get into this new craze.

And Naruto was happy to say that, after five months, his small club of two had grown in size. They were making school life a lot more interesting- despite them all having their differences. Though Sai had never been invited, so Naruto didn't know why he was still here.

"Y'know what reeks?"

Kiba threw his hand over Naruto's shoulder. Naruto had a few guesses.

"Your breath?"

"N'aw, naw, ourrr livesss man! What the hell are we even doin'? If that was a real ghost...haha, I would've come after you."

"Riiight.."

One disappointment after another. Sure this was all for fun, but to keep the club they needed to have some _results._ His university didn't expect him to make a ghost just appear out of thin air, but they did expect them to have some validity that their club was productive and helped improve students lives. Sadly, all it was doing at the moment was urging Neji to become an alcoholic. Shikamaru from Naruto's advanced calc had gone home for the day with equipment in hand, and Sai decided that he had better things to do then spend more time then necessary with someone so _dick less._

Naruto groaned.

"Gaaahh! Why can't we get something- I dunno, _real for once?" _He rambled, starting to go with the flow while downing shots with his dorm mate. Was it too much to ask for one breakthrough? One, amazing case, that would have the council at his school _dying _(ha, a pun) to increase their budget and give them some damned respect? Unbeknownst to the red faced blond, a women was watching him out of the corner of her eye. Hesitantly clutching her purse and wondering if she should even approach the whiskered man, she watched him teeter from one end of the stool to the next. Buzzed out of his mind.

The green eyed, pinkette didn't know if a chance like this would come again in a life time. She had overheard the others conversation, and she knew that if she let this slip by, the happiness of her, and the ones dear to her, would be lost forever. However, this didn't deter her from approaching with caution.

"...E-excuse me?"

Naruto didn't expect a beautiful girl to come waltzing up to him, but if this night was getting better, he didn't want to scare her away with his intoxication. Slapping his cheeks in a futile attempt to sober up, hazy blue eyes stared at the most gorgeous women he'd ever seen. Trust he looked all over cook county on romantic escapades with Kib's, and never before had he seen someone so...so-

"Hello?"

Naruto snapped out of it, running a hand through his hair with a nervous laugh.

"Hi! Can I help ya with something?"

The girl nervously looked left and right.

"I hope I didn't mishear but...you guys investigate paranormal activity, right?"

Neji, who was almost on the floor at this point, had straightened up at the mention of that. Kiba frowned, eyeing her cynically.

"Yeah- and what of it?" He grunted.

Naruto used the end of the bar top to balance himself.

"Well you see..." She shuffled her feet, confidence wavering. If she didn't do this for _him, _she might just lose the one man she loved.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, and right now..."

She knew she'd be putting them in a world of danger but..

"...My house is possessed. Can you help me?"

..if it was for Sasuke, she needed to take this step.

* * *

**Author's closing notes:** Alright. Finally was crazy enough to edit and fix this potential story that's been sitting in my dash forever.** Please give me your thoughts?** I've always wanted to write a supernatural story, and yes, this _is a SasuNaru, _so don't be confused by the light flirting in the future. I intend for it to be a Sasuke and Naruto fic and stay that way.

Gah- as for this; this monstrosity. I'm just going to try to go with the plan in my head and see how it all turns out.

Hopefully I can make this something real fun, or it'll turn out real stupid. Who knows.


	2. Meeting the Client

**Author's Rant:** Finally, I finished chapter two of this fic that I'm still pretty hesitant about but- here we go! Even though dear god I've never done this type of genre before and I also didn't have it really planned out it just kind of happened so: there might be inconsistencies. I also finally figured out the month I want to write this in sooo- I changed that. I think in the first chapter, **before I drafted this story, I might have wrote October- but in any case, I fixed it (edited), and it is now November so I'm sorry for the confusion.**

**If there are any more inconsistences, please let me know.** Seeing as it's just...me, myself, and I checking my mistakes and it's extremely difficult for me to find my own faults. I apologize in advance.

* * *

**Meeting the Client**

* * *

Naruto would swear till he's old and crippled that it was love at first sight. That destiny brought them together. That the goddess named Sakura—with the cutest name he's ever heard in his life—was the universe's present to him for doing well on his recent midterm. But he urged himself to not get _too _excited, which was pretty much impossible considering his veins were naturally soaked in caffeine and zest, and tried to pay attention to her words. Not her kissable large forehead. Not her petite, snug-looking waist. But her words.

She was perfect.

With rich bubblegum hair that framed her baby soft face, stunning aquamarine hues that stood out from her other equally beautiful features, Naruto found himself drawn to her _everything. _Like her rose petal lips and her well-endowed- ehrm, upper regions. Well, actually, maybe the alcohol was impairing his sight, because as he got a closer look he noticed she was pretty **tiny** around the chest area. However, Naruto thought it was kind of cute. He wasn't very picky when it came to the bust. Honestly, she could be completely flat chested and he'd still think she was the hottest girl to grace the earth; and in that tight red skirt and white blouse, he was confident that the tightness in his jeans wasn't anything remotely supernatural. Gosh just where has she been all his life?

"...haunted?" Naruto repeated dumbly. Distracted.

Sakura clutched her handbag tightly and nodded her head.

"Yes...haunted."

Private Paranormal's stared. Naruto never choked like this in front of a women, but his voice was failing him as he tried to respond. Wondering if he heard her right. Hoping that his ears still worked because if need be, he would check himself into the doctors a.s.a.p. for fear of never hearing Sakura's angelic voice again. This was _not _happening. No way was he lucky enough to have his potential girlfriend, and _potential case, _casually walk up to him like this.

"If this is a scam, we're _not _interested." Came Neji's lethal tongue from behind, having composed himself enough (he recovered quickly) to waltz over and eye the young lady skeptically. Hinata followed in tow, Kiba leaning against the counter to snort. "Seriously, don't take use for fools lady. We ain't interested in bullshit."

"For once I agree with the savage. Don't waste our time if this is some cheap stunt to gain publicity. You won't find it here."

Sakura cringed, and Naruto had half a mind to beat the shit out of Neji and Kiba for being so rude, but she quickly straightened up and shook her head. Determined. Filled with genuine and earnest concern. "No, this is _not _a hoax. My home really is being haunted, and I need someone to do something about it."

"If it is, then why are you asking us?

"Huh?"

Neji folded his arms.

"Surely you can tell just by looking at us- we aren't professionals. If you're that worried about your home, why don't you call someone who's been at it longer, like an exorcist or a professional ghost whisperer. By the brand of your clothes I can tell that you come from money. It shouldn't be _too _much trouble for a women of your status to pay for such a thing."

"You can tell all that just by lookin' at her?" Kiba said snidely. "I dunno whether to find that cool or fuckin' freaky."

"I'm perceptive. You should try to be observant for once. Dogs live short lives, it might add on a few years."

Kiba snarled. Naruto couldn't believe his friends! They were scaring her away, and he needed to do something. Quick. Afraid that she would suddenly leave, Naruto gently grabbed Sakura's hand and glared at the two _blind _assholes behind him before smiling at her softly.

"Well, in any case, why don't ya come back with us and tell us _allllllll_ about it? We're students at Roosevelt university, it's just a few blocks from here, and if ya come to our club room it'll give us some privacy. I don't think this is a really great place to talk, do you?"

Naruto looked around in a display of unease, hoping that Sakura wouldn't refuse the chance to get some one on one time to discuss her woes.

"Besides, I believe you." Naruto added with a grin, barbs of saffron head hair perking up as she returned the gesture with a very faint tug of her lips.

"...I guess that's alright." Sakura murmured cautiously at the chipper young man, noticing that everything about him encompassed optimism, boundless energy, and the sincerest regard for her well being. Sakurai couldn't shake the feeling that after this, everything would be alright; and as Naruto leaned down to stare into her eyes, all doubts that once flooded her mind were banished. She was lost in dazzling pools of blue.

"There won't be anything to worry about," the foreign beauty said impishly, flashing a smile that would rival the sun and the infinite cosmos."We'll take on this case, right guys?" He asked, looking over his shoulders at the others who had been watching his actions with a knowing sneer. Everyone nodded immediately, although hesitant, aside from a solemn Hinata. She sulked beside Neji. Wishing that Naruto would look at her the same way.

"Great! Now that that's settled, let's head out!"

Naruto reached for Sakura's hand again; that was, until he noticed something shiny on her left finger. "Sakura, what's that?" Now that he thought about it, it was stupid question to ask. Someone this gorgeous, a celestial being _this _damned stunning couldn't just waltz into his life without a catch. Sakura blinked and held up her left hand, a sudden warm smile spilling onto her dazzling perfection. "This? This is the ring my fiancee bought me. We're going to be married in a few weeks." Was the response that sent Naruto's world crashing down.

Naruto **struggled **to keep the smile on his face.

"...Eh heh, fiancee...huh."

Maybe he wasn't _so_ lucky after all.

* * *

The walk back wasn't long, but it _was _uncomfortable. To say he didn't trade occasional glances at Sakura the entire time would be a lie, because he just didn't want to believe it. She was engaged. Naruto dug his hands into his blue jeans. He didn't even know the guy, yet he disliked him already for getting to marry someone as perfect as Sakura. What did her fiancee have that he didn't? What made him so special? It just wasn't freaking fair. Then again, to answer his previous question, Naruto _was _pretty broke. He worked a part time job at a Noodle and Company near his campus to finance his supernatural escapades, but was about as penniless as the hobo on the bridge at the end of the day. Club and school took up a lot of his time after all.

Naruto let out a long sigh that revealed itself amidst the chilly, November air. Well, even if she _was _taken...still couldn't stop a guy from looking, right?

When they arrived at the school it was pretty late, and he expected the club room to be locked but was pleased to find it wasn't. Naruto led Sakura inside and flicked on the lights. It was a small room, but it was cozy, and he swiftly led her to one of the cushy red bean bag chairs, sitting her down and offering her something to drink.

"Want some Sprite?"

"Uhm, yes." Sakura replied, taking the soda can from him thankfully. Her throat was a bit parched. She sipped on it quietly for a while before deciding to speak again. It wasn't that she didn't know what to say. She was just finding it difficult to articulate everything she's witnessed into words.

"So...do you really think you can help me?" She murmured sadly.

"I don't know the whole situation, but I can sure as hell try. Why don't ya tell us everything?" Naruto said, leaning against the club desk with the rest of his friends to observe her.

"It's really a long story..."

"And we've got a _really long_ time. Isn't that right guys?" Naruto asked his friends with that obnoxious, blinding radiance that read: "you're going to listen to her for me _because you're really good friends, right? right?"_

Kiba didn't know how much _time _Naruto was talkin' here, 'cause he had somewhere to be: at home, in bed, and he was sure everyone else was thinking the same thing. But regardless of that, they nodded, even though they knew their friends conquest in love, considering the circumstance, would definitely sink not swim.

Sakura shakily exhaled. "Alright..." She didn't know where to begin, but she felt comfortable around Naruto somehow. There was something about him that she could trust. "Well...it really began a few months ago. You see...I've gotten engaged recently. Well- I guess it isn't _that _recent. My fiancee's parents and mine have known each other since birth, and we were betrothed to each other before we even knew what marriage was. So I guess you can say I've...gotten to _know_ my fiancee recently."

"An arranged marriage..." Neji pondered out loud. "Huh. Not quite common anymore these days. I assume your parents are very old fashioned?"

"As were his..."

The past tense didn't fly by anyone.

"But, their was a terrible incident a few years back, and his family isn't around anymore. You see..."

Sakura's grip tightened on her purse.

"His whole family was murdered four years ago. I'm sure you've probably all heard about it at some point in the news. The Uchiha Family Massacre? It happened in the Gold coast."

"Wait, wait, wait- I remember hearing about that!" Kiba shouted, using a series of very inappropriate hand gestures to account for what he knew. "This guy's whole family got slaughtered over night. I think he was sixteen? His mom, pops, the whole sha-bang, gone in the morning while he was at some sort of smart-people's retreat. Gah...I think his name was Sasuke or something? I remember hearing his brother was behind it all and outed himself after he took everyone with him. It was pretty fucked up."

Jesus. Naruto felt his stomach churn. The guy must've been all kinds of messed up after witnessing something that terrible, and suddenly, Naruto felt like a dick for everything he thought earlier. Way to go Naruto, you were jealous of someone who's lost everything already. His parents, his entire family...gone. And here Naruto was, jealous because Sasuke had one good thing in his life? If anyone deserved to have Sakura, it was probably Sasuke. He sounded like he needed a little piece of heaven. Naruto silently prayed for forgiveness for being so incredibly, undeniably selfish.

"I'm impressed." Neji wisped with a light chuckle. "Someone who can barely remember to use deodorant can apparently remember a murder from four year's ago. How wonders never cease."

"Shut it asshole. So wait-" Kiba looked at Sakura disbelievingly, "you're tellin us your fiancee is Sasuke Uchiha? The _loaded _Sasuke Uchiha? Gold coast, millionaire, Sasuke Uchiha? And he's scared of ghosts?"

"No." Sakura giggled. "No, he's not. In fact, he thinks me doing all this and insisting the house is haunted is just a cry for attention." Sakura lowered her head. The sad look that encompassed her face was a look Naruto never wanted to see again.

"But you see...I've come to love Sasuke. I think I've always loved him, from the day my parents came into my room and showed me a picture of the boy I'd be marrying soon...I just fell head over heels for him. I know you probably think it's silly, but it was love at first sight." Her lips lifted slightly. Sakura brushed a stray hair from her face and tucked it neatly behind her ear. She looked so...hopeless. Naruto didn't think it was silly at all. In fact, he understood those feelings too well now...

Love at first sight.

Oh man...was **this** love at first sight?

"However, I know he doesn't feel the same way..." This made Naruto pause and simply stare.

"Come again?"

"I annoy him. I know I do; he's told me countless times. And I know he's only going through with this engagement to honor his parents last wishes...but I was hoping with time, he could come to love me too." She looked on the verge of tears, and Naruto made a move to get up and comfort her. Hold her. So much for empathizing with Sasuke. Regardless of what happened, it still didn't give the guy the right to act like such a damned prick. Sakura quickly steadied her hand and shook it, insisting she was alright. "But...I doubt that's going to happen. I could tell. After he lost his family and I saw him again for the first time in a while, I could tell their was no more _love _in his eyes. They were dead...it was, almost like his brother _did _kill everyone. Everyone...including Sasuke."

The pink haired girl lifted her head, staring into the eyes of everyone in the room with a look that didn't ask for pity or sympathy. It simply asked for help.

"Even though he doesn't love me. I...I **will **do what is right for Sasuke. I will always try to help him. I won't stop fighting, because I love him. So that's why I've come here today; because after I moved into his house, I've noticed weird things going on that I just can't possibly ignore. I know Sasuke has also noticed them, but...he's much too stubborn to pin them as anything unworldly. He insists I'm going mad."

Naruto tried to control his emotions, like his thorough dislike for Sasuke already and the urge to whisk Sakura away, to ask her what it is she's seen.

"Like what?"

Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"A lot of things..."

"W-what...kind of things?" Hinata peeped from Neji's side. Getting to know Sakura, and after hearing everything she's heard...it made Hinata a lot less sad and more sympathetic. Unrequited love. How she related to Sakura _so _well when it came to feelings never reaching the people you cherished. Hinata gazed longingly at Naruto out of the corner of her eyes, wishing that one day she too would have the courage and strength to tell Naruto and proudly display her feelings of affection. Yet until then...just being by his side would be enough.

"If it's not too hard on you, Sakura," Neji calmly said. "We wish to hear everything that's been happening. Please spare no details."

Sakura shook her head. "I understand. I...moved into his house a few months ago. Sasuke's two years older then me, so my parents waited until I was done with high school to send me to live with him and get to know him; and it really isn't that bad. He's not mean. I can tell he's being patient about this whole thing, and I know that if we marry he won't treat me badly...but- it's just the house. He hasn't moved since his parents were...well, you know- and I keep hearing things at night."

"What do you hear?"

"Just..noises. Footsteps when it's only me and him in the house. Sometimes I'd hear someone scream and I _know _Sasuke must've heard it, but he tells me I'm imagining things. He's always like that, even when obvious stuff has occurred, like just recently. Sasuke and I were eating breakfast in the dining room and a glass...it chucked itself from one end of the room to the other."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"I know that sounds impossible but-! I swear it happened. Even Sasuke saw it, but he simply brushed it off as the house being old. Then, once when I was taking a bath, I thought I saw someone looking in...and I know it wasn't Sasuke. He hasn't been remotely interested in me since I've lived there. We sleep together but we haven't...**slept together.** If you know what I mean."

Was Sasuke blind? Yes! Naruto was feeling relieved yet angry with every word that came out of Sakura's mouth. Yeah it was great that Sasuke didn't touch Sakura, but was he that screwed up in the head to not see that Sakura was a devoted, beautiful women risking her life to make sure he was safe? She was the ideal wife. Sasuke had to be nuts. There's no way he was playing with a full deck of cards if he'd ignore her and insist where they were living was fine. Didn't Sasuke see how much danger he was putting the two of them in?

"Why doesn't he move?" Naruto asked, trying to keep the bitter resentment out of his voice. "I mean, that place has a ton of bad memories, so why doesn't the bast- Sasuke, move?" Sakura frowned.

"I don't know...I think it's because he's attached? Or rather, he doesn't want to let go of everything that's happened. I've tried asking him...but he always gives me the cold shoulder. So that's why I was hoping that you guys might be able to help me."

Everyone in the room sighed. They wanted to know more, but they felt like pushing Sakura would just get her upset, and even Neji could see she definitely wasn't lying. She was obviously trying to be strong, and their interest was definitely piqued. "Alright." Naruto announced. Judging by the looks on his friends faces, he could tell this was all they needed to come to a unanimous decision. Private Paranormal's **would **be taking this case.

Sakura felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Well, that's all we needed to know!" Naruto grinned, squeezing it before looking at his friends. He placed his hands on his hips. "You guys up for it?"

Kiba groaned.

"I'm not cross-dressing again."

"I don't think anyone's sad to see that go." Neji chuckled dryly, and Naruto gave Sakura a thumbs up. She felt her spirits rise.

"Thank you so much."

"No probs! Ah, but first- I never really introduced myself did I?"

Naruto held out his hand.

"The names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. It's nice to meet cha!" Naruto beamed.

Sakura smiled and shook it. "Naruto? That's a nice name..." She trailed off with a thoughtful gaze. Naruto couldn't help but flush just a little in embarrassment, but he composed himself, just enough to introduce the rest of his crew.

"And now that ya got to know me, let me introduce you to the guy behind me lookin' constipated. His name's Kiba," Naruto quipped, pointing behind him at Kiba who didn't appreciate the extra comment, but gave a small wave. "He and our tech guy Shikamaru are in charge of all our equipment."

Proudly stepping up at this, to most likely talk about himself, Kiba was cut short. "—but really he's just a big scaredy cat who doesn't wanna be in the middle of the awesome action."

Everyone would swear they heard a palpable snap.

Kiba smiled, but his eyes were devoid of any humor.

"You know, here I was trying to play it cool in front of the lady but you had to go and open up your big trap," he laughed. "Heh, when it's really Naruto here that _barely_ busts his ass during an operation while I'm stuck doin' the damn nitty gritty work." Naruto's eyes narrowed, matching the others flippant attitude with equally disturbing bite. This couldn't be good. Neji and the others swore they saw sparks fly across the room.

"Huh, movin' a few camera's must really suck," Naruto said, voicing dripping with sarcasm. "Isn't like I'm the brains of the operation. Nope, no sir! Just standin' around and doing nothing. Haha!"

"Get over yourself. Really, the brains? You almost flunked out of psychology last year and that was a study _on _brains, stupid. Besides, every case we've had up till now has been a bust, and even if this new one _is_ haunted there's no way you'd pull anything off. You've got about as much power as Akamaru's farts."

"Than I must be the friggin' Dalai lama because that dogs farts are pretty powerful."

There was a loud sigh and a painfully loud thwack administered by an equally aggravated Hyuga. Naruto and Kiba groaned in response, both glaring at Neji who didn't seem the least bit sorry. "I apologize Miss, they're both idiots," he said, turning towards the two who grumbled in response. The halfwits pulled away with a huff, and after a few colorful slurs the boys were in their own respective corners of the room, sulking. "I'm Neji Hyuga of the Byakugan Sect."

"Introducing the one and only Queen of Pricks," Kiba sneered. "He's basically a priest like Hinata over there, except she's cool and he's not."

"Care to explain the definition of cool?" The man named Neji hissed. Upon closer inspection Sakura noticed he was taller and more well built than the others, and his face held a no nonsense look to it. She couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by the way that he held himself. His suave appearance and stoic nature contrasted greatly with Naruto's animated personality, and while he was clad in a white dress shirt and pants, Naruto was decked out in an orange tee and pants, looking very out of place and if not a little bit underage in the troop of spiritualists. "I didn't know that being a noisy imbecile was now considered a trend."

"Why you-!" Kiba stopped, forced to hold his tongue. Hinata was giving him that look again and Kiba held back his list of expletives before looking away; feeling embarrassed for some reason.

"I-it's nice to meet you..." The delicate girl cut in, giving a small bow. "I'm also part of the Byakugan sect. M-me and Neji, well..." Hinata paused, not exactly knowing how to articulate what she wanted to say. "We're in charge of helping hostile spirits calm down. Uhm...you see..in J-japan we..."

"What lady Hinata is trying to say, is that our expertise is preventing ghosts from wreaking havoc. It's quite simple. You see, their are different types of spirits in our world. The word poltergeist is derived from the german word, _poltern, _which means to "make a sound", and _geist_, as in ghost. It means noisy spirit."

"Since when were you the expert? Where'd you memorize that from, Wikepedia?" Naruto snorted.

"Since I actually take the _time _to do my research. Unlike _someone_ who just charges in blindly without a moments notice."

Naruto turned away at that and huffed.

"As I was saying, there have been two theories about poltergeist activities. One of them-"

"-is that it's caused by stress." Someone cut in, entirely silent and invisible up till now. He was a lanky fellow with snow white skin and dark, abysmal eyes. A plastic smile seemed to be carved into his face as he stood uncomfortably close to Naruto, causing the blond to inch away. The man only continued to step closer to Naruto, whose face twisted in disgust.

"Nice of you to join us Sai." It was by far the most unenthusiastic greeting. "I thought you left earlier? When the hell did you get here?"

Sai wasn't very good on _personal space._

"I simply had some time to kill. So after I finished studying I decided to see if anyone was here. Seems like I was right."

He was the weirdest and newest member of the group, if Naruto could even call him a member. Sai decided to join only a few months ago, and since then, he'd been doing nothing but pushing Naruto's buttons. Naruto was half convinced he wasn't even human sometimes, and despite verbally stating he didn't want him as part of the team, Sai's insistence on being around gave him no choice but to allow him in. Which sucked. Naruto moved away and sulked. Suddenly Sakura's attention was drawn to Sai- and yup, Naruto was finding more reasons to hate him.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Sai asked, noticing Sakura was peering at him very intensely.

"O-oh...uhm, no." Sakura laughed, catching herself. "I'm sorry, I just thought you weirdly resembled my fiancee. In a way."

Great. So on top of being a jerk, Sakura's fiancee resembled someone Naruto already knew was a **huge dick. **More of a reason to dislike Sasuke even more.

Sai didn't quite understand but continued his explanation from earlier anyways.

"From what is written, the leading cause of poltergeist activities are claimed to be because of the subjects themselves. Aggression, irrational fear, and unprecedented amounts of stress have been theorized to cause movement of objects by using unconscious telekinesis. It's said we only use 10% of our brain..."

The man, now formally known as Sai, extended a hand towards Naruto.

"...in dickless's case, he uses about 2%."

"Language." Neji said, reminding everyone a little too late that there _was a client_ present in the room. And if that weren't reason enough to tune down the obscenities, he was certain that a physical altercation would ruin their reputation. He just hoped Naruto could keep himself from exploding. Neji prayed, just this once, he'd have the self control.

"Funny." Naruto replied tastelessly, hands clenching and unclenching.

Neji noticed the shaky tone and just this once, commended the others strength. They just needed to make it through this meeting without an idiotic fight breaking out.

"So if we only use 10% of our brains, which hasn't been proven, it's not highly unlikely that there are people out there that can to tap into more of their brain power, whether they realize it or not."

"W..what you're saying is," Sakura said sadly. "That maybe the stress from this move, and the marriage might've caused me or Sasuke to preform this telepathy?

"I'm not saying it's not a possibility. It could also be because your house is old. The noises and the objects moving might be because of the structure of the house. It's common for old homes to be unsturdy and create weird sounds and movements akin to footsteps, which might have also caused you to get paranoid and hallucinate."

"But we're not ruling what you said out." Naruto made sure to clarify. Sakura was looking awfully disheartened. "Sai's just saying that it could be the case. Doesn't mean we won't check it out. What time is good for you?"

"Is tomorrow okay?" Sakura inquired, unsure. "I was hoping maybe in the afternoon? Sasuke's usually on business, so that can give you time to look around."

"Sounds great! Three it is!"

Sakura got up and thanked everyone. Naruto was the first to open the door for her, hoping to get to talk to her more intimately.

"Are you sure you uh, don't need someone to walk you to the train station?" Naruto asked. Testing his luck.

"No, I'm fine...my drivers picking me up in front."

Oh. Right. She was rich.

Naruto felt stupid now for wanting to be the one to walk her home. He forgot where she lived.

"Well don't worry!" Naruto called as she walked out, tracing her silhouette until it disappeared. "If we are actually dealing with a hostile spirit than we have no other choice but to make it go peacefully, or unpeacefully!" It sounded way cooler in his head. Kiba and the others left after her and rolled their eyes, saying they'd meet in the club room tomorrow to get ready. Sai was the last one to go.

"Unpeacefully isn't a word, dickless."

"Shut up Sai." Naruto hissed.

Regardless of the shitty first impressions, Naruto could call today a success. He was looking forward to tomorrow, and as he headed back to his own dorm where Shikamaru was most likely passed out in bed, he knew what lovely girl would harbor a spot in his dreams tonight. Sakura.

Naruto flopped on his crappy, twenty dollar mattress, muttering her name over and over again like he would his favorite song.

"Sakura..."

Then his world disappeared behind a black smog.

* * *

**Author's closing notes:** Oh gosh-

This was tough to write. I wonder if anyone is even interested in cliche plot lines like this. (I'm sure this is cheesy.) I hope I didn't bore anyone.

Please let me know if you're still interested!


	3. The Ghost Hunter's Guide for Dummies

**Author's Rant:** Chapter three! I still can't believe I'm writing this- but a few of you said you were interested in this silly ol' plot and I'm really motivated, so I'm going to continue to take a stab at it! Thank you everyone! please let me know your thoughts!

* * *

**The Ghost Hunter's Guide for Dummies**

* * *

Sometimes it was unbearable.

The silence.

Sakura thought she'd be used to it by now.

She'd count the seconds ticking away on the grandfather clock nearby. _One, two, three, four... _Until Sasuke was out the door and buried in his work. But today he lingered more than usual. Sasuke was taking his time, unlike most days where she could hear him grab his keys, the gentle click of the lock sliding into place, solidifying the emptiness inside Sakura's heart. The small clank of Sakura's spoon against her cereal bowl, failed to remain unobtrusive inside the empty manor, which picked up on any sound and echoed it. This house, just like her fiancee, was unresponsive during the early mornings. Nothing else could be heard but Sakura chewing her cereal quietly, and the occasional noise of Sasuke turning a page in the morning paper only increased the lonely feeling as she sipped her juice.

Sasuke didn't even glance at her.

Not that it was a surprise.

Quickly did Sakura learn that Sasuke was a man of few words and even fewer emotions. Sasuke, to put it lightly, didn't care about her. It was her new reality. A painful realization that was reiterated late last night, when she came home after meeting Naruto and the others and Sasuke didn't question where she was. He didn't seem worried, nor did he seem angry that she was out at such a peculiar hour. There wasn't a hint of genuine care, not even suspicion, and Sakura didn't know what was worse: being invisible, or being loathed. At this point, she highly considered the latter. She almost thought it'd be better for Sasuke to hate her than dis-acknowledge her; at least then she would take up _some _space in his mind.

Minutes passed, and not a single word left her fiancees lips as he scrutinized the weather section with dark, soul-less eyes. Sakura didn't think their was anything that fascinating to read about, and their wasn't. But they both were used to this dynamic. Conditioned to think that what they had, as frugal as it may, was a satisfactory setup.

Sasuke would allow Sakura to sleep in his bed, eat his food, and share the same space of air. In return, Sakura would get to be with Sasuke. Communication was kept to a minimal, if at all. Things were simpler this way. Easier. For a while, Sakura too had been content.

However, months have passed and Sakura found herself growing weary. She sought an emotional connection, a physical connection. That wasn't too much to ask, was it? After all, she was a young, beautiful women who should be experiencing love at her age. She couldn't think of anyone else she'd want to connect with but Sasuke, but she knew that wouldn't happen. Sasuke wasn't looking to _connect. _As it stands, the other man was _disconnected _from everything but his work; and it was all because of the murder.

Sakura tried to get him into counseling.

Dwelling on something for this long wasn't healthy, and she worried about Sasuke. With good reason. It tormented her. Sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night screaming, consumed by raging flames, tossing and turning from untold terrors that Sakura knew she could never empathize with. But he rejected her. Just like he rejected her soothing touches, her home cooked meals; he rejected her offer and told her that counseling was a waste of money. That there was nothing to _get over. _Sasuke insisted he was perfectly fine, and getting through to him seemed more and more hopeless.

It was this that also made it impossible for Sakura to leave him.

She'd thought about it. She wasn't _that _weak. This marriage was obviously to please her parents, and she knew if she told them what was going on they would understand—however for Sasuke, who no longer had parents, this meant the world to him. It was one of _his parents_ last wishes, and if she chose to break off the engagement it would, no doubt, send him spiraling into _more _madness. Sakura was sure of it - and Sakura loved him too much to cause him more pain.

So she would stay—even though it ached to do so.

Sakura had this nagging feeling that if she took her eyes off him, for even a second, something terrible would befall him. Sasuke was a powerful man, fully capable of taking care of himself—but what she was referring to wasn't anything tangible. It was something unseen to normal eyes. The quiet wisps of voices and the pitter patter of feet at night only heightened this sense of urgency, that Sakura so obnoxiously displayed every morning at breakfast. There was something evil about this mansion, and she would no longer deny it. Sasuke didn't see it. He sneered as he flipped towards the sports section. "A cry for attention," he would say. Sakura was obviously imagining things.

But she wasn't.

She really, truly wasn't, and if she could _just _get Sasuke to see that-

Sasuke folded the article after a long while and set it down on the kitchen table. Grabbing a piece of bread from the nearest cabinet, Sasuke grabbed his keys, slipped on his shoes, and regarded her with noticeable reluctance. His eyes were heavy with restlessness.

"I'm heading to work."

She'd been dreading and all the same counting on those words. Sasuke watched the pinkette stand up abruptly and move to his side. The look on her face displayed nothing short of worry.

"When will you be back?"

Sasuke frowned at her.

"Late." Was the flat reply. Every time Sasuke left for work, Sakura would cling to him and the Uchiha found it nauseating. "I'm leaving."

"Wait - Sasuke, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" Came the disinterested reply as he grabbed his coat, tying a burgundy scarf around his neck to shield him from the harsh, Chicago winds. "Make it quick."

Sakura paused. She should tell him? About the team of specialists coming to check out the house? She had wanted to keep it a secret, but hiding things from Sasuke didn't feel right. Nevertheless, with the Uchiha's disinterested stare melting into annoyance, she decided against it. Sakura shook her head.

"Never mind. Have a good day at work."

"Hn."

Sasuke walked out the door and didn't bother to wish her the same.

When the door flew shut, Sakura sighed and looked at her watch.

"They'll be here..." She whispered. A loud crash from one of the upstairs bedrooms caused the women to almost jump out of her skin.

It was happening again...

Sakura felt her bottom lip quiver pathetically as she inched against the door.

The ghastly sounds slithered into her ear like a serpents song, causing her to cower. Cringing as another vase was knocked off a nearby dresser and shattered into a thousand pieces by her feet, Sakura's hand shakily fell on the doorknob. Grabbing her own jacket, she also took to leaving until Naruto and the others arrived. Being alone in this place, this place of so many nightmares, was something she wouldn't allow herself to do.

She didn't look back as she ran out.

* * *

"Whoa..." Was the harmonious echo inside Neji's van. All but Neji were gawking at every house they passed until they reached the Uchiha manor, its house being separated among the other estates and leading into its own, separate corner of the gold coast. Even Neji was a bit surprised when the unexpected turn towards the beach wasn't what the rest of Private Paranormals had anticipated. They almost thought they read the map wrong, seeing as it still ran along the gold coast but all the other privy houses were being passed as they went. That's when Naruto noticed a fork in the highway. The road lead them along the coastline and past the estates, then alarmingly dipped towards lake Michigan - and brought them onto a concrete path.

Naruto and the others wondered if they were going to a lighthouse or the Uchiha manor when they drove through this solitary lane, nothing but the green waters surrounding them on both sides. Then it came into view. At the very edge of the lane, was the mansion: and boy was it something.

The shadow of the four-story, European styled home loomed over the vehicle as they stopped at bunch of large, sharp gates. Naruto noticed the windows were tinted so you couldn't see inside. Among the other dramatic attributes to the house, such as a small tower that stuck out in the front (possibly the attic) and a small shed far off to the side, black gates encircled the home alongside the cut shrubbery, enough to mask the home, but not dangerous enough to climb. The mansions dark walls shined as the sun beat down on it, and the soft trickle of a fountain could be heard on the other side.

Neji rolled down the window on his Honda Odyssey. The car crunched against the pebbles under the tires before coming to an abrupt stop. The Hyuga reached his hand to press the small button near the gate.

They heard a soft buzz.

"Uchiha residence - This is his butler, Sebastian speaking, who is it that you are looking for?"

Somebody in the back snorted. Naruto leaned over, elbowing Neji's face in the process, and poked his blond head out the window with a quivering lip.

"Uh, Sakura?" He asked, uncontrollable laughter spilling from his lips and almost butchering the young women's name. Neji's eyebrow twitched. Just what was so damn funny?

"And may I inquire as to whom I am speaking to?"

"N-Naruto Uzumaki."

"Alright. Please wait a moment."

"H-ha-Nngh, okay." Naruto's voice trembled, covering his mouth with both hands before sinking back into his seat.

"_What _is your problem?" Neji hissed, noticing Naruto's shaking shoulders and this irritatingly disturbed look on his face. Naruto turned to Neji. His eyes were wide and watery with tears. Naruto slapped his knee. Suddenly he couldn't hold it in anymore. A fist slammed against the front of the seat.

"HE HAS A BUTLER, NEJI. A BUTLER! AND TO TOP IT OFF, THE BUTLERS NAME IS SEBASTIAN- HAHAHAHAHA, HOW CORNY IS THAT?" Naruto guffawed, and Kiba joined in with him, both holding their stomachs and screaming, "Just how much more cliche can this get!"

"...Sir, I can still hear you." The man, now formally known as Sebastian, wisped from the intercom. Not knowing why his name was being subjugated to such tom foolery. Neji expressed his humblest apologizes and made no effort in smacking Naruto hard upside the head. Hinata winced in the back seat. Luckily, her cousin didn't see her twitching smile as well. Shikamaru sighed but their was a faint tug of his lips. Sai also snickered. It _was _pretty sterotypical, after all.

"Ms. Haruno has informed me of your arrival. I'll buzz you in." Sebastian drawled, and Naruto smiled wide.

"Thanks Sebastian!" Naruto cried, "you're one hell of a butler!"

Kiba lost it.

"NARUTO, STOP MAN, WHY'D YOU HAVE TO GO THERE? YOU'RE KILLING ME!" He laughed.

"Both of you are immature idiots. This is a _job. Focus." _Neji seethed, and then the gates opened. The car jerked. Naruto and Kiba slunk forward, banging there heads against something. Neji spared them no remorse as he pulled up in front of the extravagant home. His eyes were filled with purpose - unlike the two fools with him.

"So this is what the Uchiha mansion looks like." Kiba whistled as he hopped out of the car. Kiba pointed to the fountain in surprise. "Shit. My apartment can't even get clean water, and here Uchiha's using it for decoration? Wish I was rich."

"Quit your sniveling and get the equipment inside." Neji commanded. "I want everything set up and us settled in before dark."

"Who put him in charge?" Kiba complained. "I bet Neji's used to this because he comes from such a rich family."

"I've seen bigger." Neji said simply. Naruto rolled his eyes. He rang the doorbell, with the rest of his friends anxiously standing behind. When it opened, Naruto's heart stopped. Once again he was greeted with Sakura's angelic presence. Her bubblegum hair, pulled into a high ponytail, sent all the blood rushing to his face; and her red spaghetti straps and loose fitting jeans made him do a double take. He was checking her out before he had a chance to stop himself. Noticing Naruto's wandering eyes, Sakura blushed and scratched her head nervously.

"I'm really sorry about this. I just came from a jog and just go out of the shower, but please, do come in."

"We'd love to..." Naruto replied dreamily. Neji sighed and brushed past him. "Pardon the intrusion."

"Thank you for inviting us in." Hinata shyly said.

"Sweet place." Kiba strolled in with a hop in his step. Before he could get too comfortable, Neji stopped Kiba at the door.

"Huh?" Kiba glared, "What gives?"

"Didn't I say set everything up?"

"Yea? And?"

"The cars _that _way." Neji smirked. Kiba made a huffing sound before stomping off outside to get their things. If their was one thing that pissed him off the most, Kiba hated seeing Neji so smug. Shikamaru nodded his head as he passed, while Sai quietly helped Kiba carry some of the equipment in. He gave Sakura a look of acknowledgement. Soon they were all set up.

"That's the last of it." Kiba beamed proudly. He carried the last of the monitoring equipment inside and wiped his forehead with a sigh. A few heavy muscled helpers came to help carry them into their respective rooms, while Naruto was to busy getting lost in this place to pay them any attention. The mansion was, for all intensive purposes, amazing. The chandeliers shined brilliantly against the black walls of the foyer, giving it a soft, metallic look. The backdrop of the fireplace, ablaze in the sitting room by a grand piano, only enhanced the presence of rich money that blared at him as soon as he stepped inside. Red cushioned love seats and vast archways, some leading to guest rooms, others leading to unknown places, had the Uchiha symbols carved into them, displaying the power and prestige that was the Uchiha family. The grand staircase, the trillions of rooms. It felt more like a maze then a home.

Naruto had only seen homes like these in fantasy movies or anime, and with the way things were going—from the interior Transylvanian style decor, to the butler named Sebastian—Naruto began to wonder if he was indeed being filmed. This almost seemed too scripted to be true, and although he wanted to believe Sakura—trust that even a slither of doubt ripped at his heart—the sensible part of his brain was saying this could all be just another hoax. Naruto was sure everyone else was thinking it, as Neji was eyeing the furniture with a raised brow, and Kiba and Shikamaru were talking quietly amongst themselves, eyeing the surrounding area dubiously.

Naruto slumped into the couch to watch the flames. He felt something twisting in his stomach as they sat around in the living room, waiting for Sakura to get dressed. Large and finely crafted works of art hung from each wall. They were beautiful. Sakura had said before she left that they each vividly depicted a member of the Uchiha family, from their great, great ancestors, to the last living son of today. Ever since he laid eyes on it, Naruto couldn't tear his gaze away. He'd noticed the painting above the fireplace—depicting a boy, around sixteen, with pale white skin and dark, depth-less eyes. You could say Naruto was drawn to those eyes, like a moth was drawn to a flame. Not because they were so indescribably black; but because their was a sadness reflected in them that only _he _could see. Despair. A hopelessness that he'd never seen before, and made him almost...yearn to help relinquish.

It made Naruto uncomfortable.

No one, especially someone as young as this kid, should be looking so...so lifeless. Among the other distinct features, Naruto noticed the teens hair was spiked up in the back. It oddly resembled a duck's butt. No...maybe that wasn't quite right. Maybe a peacock? In any case, it was surely unique. Naruto looked at tight-lipped line that were his lips. Was this Sasuke Uchiha when he was younger? After his parents passed away? Or was this the brother...? The young man swallowed. The brother who killed Sasuke's family—he couldn't understand what would compel someone to harm the ones they loved.

Neji looked into it more before they arrived. Not a single motive was found for the slaughter. Sasuke's parents were found, dead in their bedroom - and Itachi, after shooting them both in their sleep, shot himself in the head by their bedside. Naruto shivered. He was already starting to get the creeps, and nothing remotely scary had happened.

They sat in the living room and Sakura came down stairs in more _"appropriate" _attire. A long pink dress bloomed against her milky thighs. Naruto hadn't felt this hot and bothered since he was in high school. The nineteen year old was, in every respect, attracted to Sakura - and he sure wished she felt the same. Sitting next to Naruto on the couch Sakura smiled. A few maids brought the team some tea, and they all sat around by the fire, staring down Sakura and _hoping _she wasn't pulling a fast one. The inside of the Uchiha mansion was just as dreary and ancient as the outside.

Yes, the place was well kept. Everything was clean, from the marble tiling to the red carpeted staircase, each handle and do-hickey polished into spotlessness. Even the burning candles dripped fresh wax, but everyone could feel it. The coldness. Ever since Hinata stepped foot in this place, she also had a bad feeling. She was hoping Neji felt it to.

"So...when will you guys get started?" Sakura asked anxiously, setting her cup of honey tea down to regard them all with a frown.

"Well, we usually start during the peak hours." Shikamaru answered this time. "Peak hours are basically when activity is the highest, and that's usually from midnight to four."

"In that case, I'm sure you all will be too tired to leave once you're through. Why don't you stay the night? Sebastian, can you show them to their rooms?"

"Yes my lady. Please, follow me." The butler with the hilarious mustache said. Naruto still couldn't help the childish smile that spread on his face at the mention of Sebastian's name. Even Kiba couldn't contain a chuckle.

"Quit it." Neji whispered threateningly. The two of them jumped. Naruto and Kiba gave the long haired tight-ass a sour look before following him and Sebastian up the stairs. _Just his luck,_ Naruto thought. He would be able to spend the night with Sakura!

Shikamaru, Sai, and Hinata were close behind.

Naruto felt his head throb. This long, desolate hallway was filled with a number of doors - how Sakura and her fiancee distinguished one from the other was a mystery to him. They went one up one more flight until they saw eight rooms, each of doors more beautifully crafted then the last. Even the usually unimpressed Neji was impressed.

Sebastian and Sakura stopped at the first door.

"Are you going to be sharing beds? They're big enough for two people." Sakura inquired at the six of them. Shikamaru shook his head. "No, splitting us all up is preferred."

Sakura tilted her head.

"Why's that?"

"Paranormal activity usually happens when you're isolated. Too many people in the same room makes it less likely to occur. That's why during lights out, we'll all be conducting our own investigations separately. Each one of us will get their own part of the house."

"But don't worry Sakura," Naruto reassured with a warm smile. "It'll be when both you and Sasuke are asleep, and we'll be as quiet as possible. Sai's going to be monitoring the halls outside your room and the second floor. Kiba's going to check out the shack outside and around it-"

"Aw c'mon, it's cold as shit! Why do I get the fucking-"

Naruto scowled, effectively cuting him off.

"And Hinata's checking out the third floor, while Neji's checking out the attic."

"How about him?" Sakura pondered, pointing a finger at Shikamaru. Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. "We set up monitors downstairs. I'll be watching them in a closed location, watching the EMF meters to check for any fluctuations in electromagnetic fields. We also brought tools to gauge the temperatures of every room in the house. So if your people placed them where we asked, I'll be able to see any drop in temperature and every movement that occurs. I'm also going to be communicating with Naruto and the others if anything happens on my end."

"And you...Naruto?" Sakura asked with, was that, worry? "Where will you be?"

Naruto grinned, molar to molar.

"Where else? I'll be checking out the first floor and the basement. And if it's okay, the room where the incident took place."

At that, Sakura's whole demeanor changed. She seemed afraid. Staring at her feet she nervously muttered. "I don't know if that's a good idea..." If Sasuke saw anyone step foot in there, he'd be more then just a little upset. Even Sakura herself wasn't allowed in his parents old room. It hadn't been touched since the murder. Itachi's room was also off limits.

"Then it'll be _our _little secret." Naruto pressed, swinging his arm around her shoulder in a friendly manner. The others weren't fooled. The closeness was just an excuse to touch her, they knew it. Neji scoffed in disgust. Couldn't Naruto control himself? Meanwhile, Hinata looked elsewhere...

"Look Naruto, if she don't wanna show us, she doesn't have to." Kiba growled.

"No." Sakura shook her head, her voice firm. "No, it's alright. I'll give you all permission."

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Really? Thanks Sakura!"

"But." She stared at them all, her emerald eyes exhibiting nothing but the utmost seriousness. "I must ask that you don't linger there for too long...if Sasuke so happens to catch you, it'll be bad."

"Not to worry Sakura. I'm the master at being discreet." Naruto proudly proclaimed, and this got a rouse out of _everyone. _The blond folded his arms. "What's so freaking funny?"

"Coming from you? That statements hilarious, Uzumaki. You couldn't be noiseless even if you tried." Neji retorted.

Everyone laughed before being shown to their rooms. Naruto and Sakura were at last alone when she showed him where he'd be staying. His room was at the very end of the hall, near the staircase. A large, king size, mahogany bed, lay in the center.

"Well, if you don't need anything else, I'll have my maid bring food up to all of you shortly."

Sakura started to take her leave.

"Ah-wait, Sakura." Naruto called after her, seeing her stop. Sakura turned to him with a small, far off smile.

"Yes?"

"Uhm, yanno..." Naruto started, "I noticed you've been sort of...distant since we've got here. Everything okay?"

Sakura took a step back. Had she been that obvious? She shook her head. The look in her eyes was nothing short of fearful.

"Yeah...I'm just a little nervous, I guess." She answered truthfully. She shifted from one leg to the next. "This is the first time I've ever done this before. Had people stay the night...I guess you can say I'm just...worried."

Naruto's brows knit together.

"Worried we won't be able to do anything?" He asked.

"No..." Sakura mumbled, lowering her gaze to the ground. "No, that's not it...just forget it." She insisted. However, Naruto didn't like leaving things the way they were. Sakura grabbed the door by the handle and slowly pulled it shut. Naruto watched her with concern until he mustered up a tiny wave. He'd just ask her later.

"Good night, Naruto." Sakura spoke softly.

"Night, Sakura." Naruto's voice was tender.

Then she was gone.

From outside Naruto's door, Sakura leaned against it. Her pink hair fell over her face, masking the perturbed expression that threatened to spill onto her features while engaging with Naruto.

Sakura exhaled.

Her voice was shaky and hoarse.

"...worried you'll all get hurt." She finished, her whisper so quiet that only she could hear, and then she silently padded down the stairs; preparing for Sasuke's inevitable arrival.

* * *

**Author's closing notes:**

I actually finished the third chapter for this.

For anyone still interested, I will be updating this fic every two weeks time. However, considering I'm also working on my main story, Fallen for Ramen, there might be times where updating is slower, but I will try to do my best! If their were any inaccuracies with the equipment, please let me know. Researching everything was diffcult because finding credible sites for paranormal equipment was hard, but I'm trying my hardest.

Thanking all the reviewers so far: Strikelightning, ColorlessXrainboW, KeepCalmAndWatchAnime, JollyCooperation, Keima, nala87, uchiha hinata21, Shadeofblue, DeciverOfTheNight, flowersxbloom, Feyri, Ko-Sensei, Rei, Fukochan-Starfish, and naruff. (I hope that was everyone.) For your support! Hopefully I can get the next chapter in soon.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
